17 March 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Hong Kong) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-17 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, hewers of wood and drawers of water, it's time for another crisp new John Peel's Music On BFBS. This seems like an appropriate start." *John details the places that he has officially opened, something he usually resists doing. The first was a record shop in Camden at the end of the 1960s; the second, in around 1982, a flower show in Battisford; the third in 1996 at an animal feed store in Bury St Edmunds (his pay being a year's supply of layers pellets); and his most recent was an invitation to open a resource centre in Stowmarket, at which the local dignitary forgot his name when introducing him. "That is just perfect. Things like that give me so much pleasure." Sessions *None Tracklisting *King Tubby & Santic Allstars: 'Shooter Dub (Compilation CD-2 Heavyweight - Another Blood And Fire Sampler)' (Blood & Fire) *Dura-Delinquent: 'Kidnapped (7")' (Lunar Recordings) *N.T.T.: 'Mars (12"-Bad Strawberry EP)' (Integral Recordings) Includes a sample of 'Mars' from Gustav Holst's suite The Planets. As JP notes, Holst gets no writing credit. *Chrome Kranks: 'Comeback (LP-Oily Cranks)' (Atavistic) *Falcons: 'You're So Fine (Compilation CD-The Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Volume 6)' (Ace) *Guided By Voices: 'If We Wait (CD-Sunfish Holy Breakfast)' (Matador) *Flaming Stars: Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7")' (Vinyl Japan) *Talvin Singh: 'Heavy Intro (vocals by Amar) (Compilation CD-Talvin Singh Presents Anokha: Soundz Of The Asian Underground)' (Mango) *Low: 'Throw Out The Line (CD-Long Division)' (Vernon Yard Recordings / Virgin America) *Hitchers: 'Killed it With My Bare Hands (7")' (Murgatroid) *Make-Up: 'At The Tone...(The Time Will Be) (CD-After Dark)' (Dischord) *Bomb 20: 'Justified (12"-Choice Of The Righteous)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *Jah Stitch: 'Ragga Muffin Style (Compilation CD-2 Heavyweight - Another Blood And Fire Sampler)' (Blood & Fire) *Simon Joyner: 'Robin Hood (Compilation 7"-Songs From A Room)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) *Alex Handley: 'The Butterfly Factor (2x12"-Sideways EP)' (Emissions Audio Output) *Butterflies Of Love: 'Rob A Bank (7")' (Fortuna Pop!) *''(news - edited out)'' *International Strike Force: 'Let's Go (7")' (Slampt) *Blue Orchids: 'Work (7")' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'Anybody who writes in and says "That's the best record you've played this week" is in trouble, I'll warn you about that now.') *Low-Fi Generator: 'Übersteigerung Der Beat-Rhythmen (CD-Stereo)' (Normal) *Dream City Film Club: 'Perfect Piece Of Trash (CDS)' (Beggars Banquet) *Orb: 'Toxygene (Ganga Kru Remix #2) (Compilation CD-FMCD March 1997)' (Future Music Magazine) *Fall: 'Don't Call Me Darling (CD-In The City...)' (Artful) *Kletka Red: 'Sirba (CD-Hijacking)' (Tzadik) *I Roy: 'Hot Stuff (LP-Don't Check Me With No Lightweight Stuff (1972-1975))' (Blood & Fire) *Bowery Electric: 'Fear Of Flying (CD-Beat)' (Beggars Banquet) *Sid Presley Experience: 'Public Enemy Number One (7")' (I.D.) *Bana Maquis: 'Bana Maquis (LP-Leila)' *Cap'n Jazz: 'Little League (2xCD-Analphabetapolothology)' (Jade Tree) *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Wing Off A Plane (CD-Phase 3)' (Mobstar) *Experimental Audio Research: 'Untitled (CD-The Köner Experiment)' (Space Age Recordings) File ;Name *BFBS 19970317 ;Length *01:54:01 ;Other *Very good sound with occasional interference and changes to mono. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ckitlee. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?blb3a124lllg6gq ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS